Oh Lord-i! (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Sherman and Riley: (whistles "Bye Bye" then hearing a fighting sounds) hace un día Citar Más *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: What was that? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 ´Riley: i don't know but Ltes Find Out. (Both sees Lori turning Lincoln to Human Pretzel (because from "Get The Message") she goes Raged and Crazyer Like a Bull and Snake but Tantrumed) Riley: Holy Cookies! What is Goin on Here?! hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lincoln: (groans) Lori's Go Bananas. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Let's go hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Lori goes Berserk because someone Stealing His Hair and Stealing his Boyfriend (Bobby) causing Lincoln's Guiltys) Sherman: what in the name of...OH MY GODS! YOURE BALD!! Riley: What? (gasp) youre bald? and BTW Wh yyou Attack Lincoln? Tell me now. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: What's going on here? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: (deep voice) i'll tel lyou what. (Loud Voice) SHE STOLE MY HAIR!!!!!! AND MY BOYFRIEND IS IN PRISON!!!!! AND LINCOLN DOES IT AGAIN FOR THIS!!!!!! (cries) Sherman and Riley: (got shocked) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lincoln: its not my fault lori! hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Don't be sad hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: (to Lori explaining about Lincoln) yeah, Why did you turned Her into some Shape of Pretzel? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Please tell us hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: whY? cause Lincoln Enters my Room and this paper said "Worst Sister Ever!" (sees a paper of Lincoln's Insults from Get the Message) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: oh, that's bad hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: okay. tell me. whats your boyfriend's name?�� hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Lori: Bobby hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Good. and Tell us about Some guy Stealoing your Hair and Bobby. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Who? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: i was Talking to Lori. Riley: oh yeah. Lori: well when i was sleeping in the Night. someone stole my hair and Stealing my Boyfriend. and now i saw the Message but its from Lincoln but its not her Fault so its someone stealing my Hair and Bobby. Sherman: hhhmmm. (sees a poster of Rapunzel and Prince Charming in the Act of Romeo and Juliet) Romeo and Juliet? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Nobody stole your hair hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Look Hair Tracks. (sees Lori's Hair on the Ground like a Mysetery Tracks) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Let's follow it hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (tehy followed to Prince Charming's Show of Romeo and Juliet) Riley: (reading) Prince Charming's Show of Romeo and Juliet? is it the Hair is on the Show? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Lori, is that your hair? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: (sees his Hair) My Hair! We must follow this. but How we gonna pass from Security? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: We need this box to hide hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: just like Metal Gear. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: What do we do now? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Follow Me hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (both sneaking to the Door before the security spoting on) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Open the door hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (then he opens the door to Enter the show) Security: gah? who's there? (hears nothing) hhm. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: That was close, let's go hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Announcer: welcome folks. i gathering here to see this show Called. Prince Charming's Show of Romeo and Juliet. let the Fun Begins. Prince Charming: Its show time, and you little Spanish man i Rather you Die! Bobby: Over my Dead Body! Lori will find you if you don't you'll cooked you up! Prince Charming: shut it! Its starting my Show. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Look hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (sees bobby tied up) Lori: Boo-Boo Bear! hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (And Rapunzel has Lori's Hair) hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: How are we gonna get there? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: Look An Imposter Stole My Hair! Riley: now now Lori. we gonna do something. right Sher- (sherman is gone to Free Bobby) Oh golly! Sherman: (saving Bobby) don't worry i'll save you! hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Bobby: Sherman? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: Yeah. and how do you Know my Name? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Bobby: I heard you were with Lori hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: oh yes. I Will get You Out of Here. Before the Show Starts. hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Bobby: Thank you, where is Lori? hace un día *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: Boo-Boo Bear! I'm So Glad you're Here! �� hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: She is with me hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Prince Charming: the show Begin in 15, 14, 13,... hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Let's get out of here hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: (tries to Free Bobby from Show) hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Lori: You did it Sherman hace 24 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Prince Charming: 3! 2! 1 Begin! (the thing opens up but Bobby is Gone) Prince Charming: What the? Where is She? Rapunzel: Look! (sees the 4 escaping) hace 23 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Lets get out of here hace 23 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: (sees Rapunzel with Lori's Hair) MY HAIR!!!!!! �� hace 23 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: We need to get it hace 6 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Rapunzel: Security! (the Security Appears) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Run! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: No! I'm Tired of Running! I Will turn that Security into Human Pretzel! Pray To Me! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Lets Go hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (Security and Lori Fighting Montage) (Lori Throws a Pie on Him) Security: (laughs) Sucka! (then gets hit a Apple Groaned and faints) Lori: Eat Apples Minner! Prince Charming: All right I Will Do A Mortal Combat to You, Lori! Rapunzel: And me! Lori: Over my Bread Body! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: (Throws a rock) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Prince Charming: (ducks) Hah! Missed! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: oh yeah, how about this? hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Sherman: (Throws Rocks to Charming and Rapunzel, But they both Ducked and Cuts the Rope from The Tower) Editado por Betito9016 hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Run! hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 (the ower fell down like A Log) Princ Charming: Mommy! (then get crushed again same goes from The Shrek The Third) Rapunzel: Charming Nooo! (Lori steals His Hair) My Hair! Oh my Ha-AAH! (then he fell down to the Floor, Groaning in Pain) Audience: (Laughing, Cheering and Clapping) hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: We did it hace 3 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Lori: Oh my Hair! Thank you Both for Saving my Life and Bobby! hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Thank you hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Well. Loks like the Work is Done. hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Sherman: Yeah, let's go home hace 2 horas *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Salqueen3783 Salqueen3783 Riley: Let's go hace una hora *https://parody.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Betito9016 Betito9016 Riley: Thank god that Bad Nightmare's Over. Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE)